School With Percy
by Padfoot's Blondie
Summary: Finally, in junior year of high school out in the real world, Percy and Annabeth are in the same school and have the same classes! Percabeth. Annabeth POV.  T cuz I feel like it


**Percy and Annabeth aren't together yet in this story. Just so you know.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy! :D**

Finally I was in the same school as Percy. When we got our schedules, we found out that we had a lot of classes together.

One of the cool things was that we were taking Latin. Since we both had Latin (and Greek and Ancient Greek…) hardwired to our brains as a result of us both being children of gods, this class would be a breeze.

The day before school started, I went over to Percy's apartment. We decided that I would pick him up in my Lexus that my dad had bought for me everyday before school. My relationship with my dad had changed so much for the better when he began paying more attention to me and I had forgiven him for the first seven years of my life.

Tomorrow was my first day of junior year. And I was spending it with Percy. Things couldn't be better.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

We walked down the hall together to Latin, the second to last period of the day. All of the girls in the hall were staring at Percy predatorily and with intense longing. Well, who could blame them? He was gorgeous, no question. But, he was clueless when it came to girls, thank god, because he hadn't yet noticed my obvious crush on him.

I stopped at the door and looked down the hallway. Percy strode right into the classroom without a care in the world. He was always like this, so confident. Not that his confidence wasn't a good thing, which it was, but it also got him into pretty suckish situations.

He took a seat, and I took the only one left, two rows back and three chairs to the right of him.

The class started out with the boring stuff, 'Blah blah blah, if you do anything wrong you gotta drop down and give me 50, blah blah blah'.

What an idiot. Oh yeah, I forgot! The gym teacher is a manticore! I felt kind of embarrassed that I hadn't been able to defeat it. I would have to go help Percy next period and kill him. I should warn Percy…

As the teacher droned on, I took out a slip of looseleaf and a fountain pen. On the sheet of paper, I scribbled, "_Ancient Greek or Latin?",_ crumpled it up into a tiny ball, gave it to the person next to me, and whispered to them to pass it to Percy.

After everyone who had passed the note along had read the note, it finally reached Percy. He accepted it from the person next to him and gave them a bewildered look. The guy nodded his head back towards me.

Percy glanced at the note, then back at me. He confusedly took out his Blackberry and held it up, turning his wrist in the universal gesture that stated confusion.

I signaled that I had forgotten my own phone at home, hence the juvenile note passing. He rolled his eyes and cracked up silently. After he was done, he quietly opened the note under his desk and read it.

After reading the note, he scratched something on the back of the paper and sent it back my way. When everyone had finally read it again and it reached me, I opened it up. He had written "_Ancient Greek"_.

So, in Ancient Greek, I wrote to him, "_Our gym teacher is a manticore. Next period we are going to the gym to kill him. I wasn't able to defeat him before…"_

Once again, the note was passed to Percy and once again, every single student it went by read it. After tons of weird looks, Percy snatched it from the kid next to him.

He read the note and looked back at me with wide green eyes. On the paper he scrawled a response. When it got back to me, I saw that he had responded also in Ancient Greek.

"_We have to talk,_" It said. _"Now. How about we volunteer to have an 'example Latin discussion'? We'd just do it really fast so the teacher doesn't realize what we're talking about. It shouldn't be hard. I mean, look at her."_

Wow, a lot of words from the Seaweed Brain. And concerning the teacher, he had a point. I mean on top of everything, she hadn't even noticed any of the note passing (which had been kind of painfully obvious). She was pretty clueless. She looked about 18 years old, and she had greeted us in the beginning of class by saying "Good afternoon" to us in Spanish. _Spanish._ Really? Spanish in Latin class? That is just a disgrace.

Percy was watching my reaction. Ii lifted my gaze to meet his and nodded my affirmative. We both raised our hands.

"Yes, Annabeth?" The teacher asked. I smirked at Percy.

'Um, Mrs., uh… yeah. Um. Anyway, Percy and I are fluent Latin speakers. We were just wondering if we could do a demonstration conversation for the class," I simpered with my best 'I'm a smart girl' smile.

"Sure, go ahead, like I care. Just come on up," she said unenthusiastically.

Percy and I got up and walked to the front of the classroom. We faced each other, and Percy's normally calm sea green eyes were a nervous, bright poisonous green with black specks. I felt anxious just by looking at them. Why was he so scared? 

In Latin, he said, "About the gym teacher…"

"Oh yeah!" I responded also in Latin, momentarily forgetting why we were up in front of the entire bloody class. "The gym teacher. He's a manticore. When I was in gym, he tried to kill me! And this girl who I think is a minor half blood. Funnily enough, he didn't try to kill me… I was pretty confused about that. Why do you think that was?"

"I don't know," he remarked, stroking his chin.

"Okay, Perce, you don't have a beard. You can't stroke your chin yet." As much as I liked him, I needed to set him straight sometime.

Sheepishly, he stopped. "Yeah, I know. And anyway, Annabeth, I don't know. That's pretty suspicious. Anyway, what did you have for lunch?"

This is a boy who knows digressions inside and out.

"Oh, just a grilled chicken Caesar salad with a rice krispie treat. What did you have?" I replied.

Percy said something along the lines of, "Well… um… Okay, um, I think our discussion is over now."

**End of the first chapter! What'd you think? Anyways, again in this story Percy and Annabeth aren't together yet. Just clearing that up (for like the billionth time lol)**

**REVIEWWWWW! :)**


End file.
